


"With your collar turned up..."

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, just a little, mostly talking about it, silly but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys do a little roleplaying in three of my (other) favorite fandoms.... Sherlock, SHIELD, and Trek. Just some short, sweet, silly fluff.</p><p>(There was a time where Danny's collar was up, so this was inevitable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "With your collar turned up..."

**Author's Note:**

> This silliness started one evening when my internet was out, and the boys came out to play.... One thing led to another, which led to another.....
> 
> I can barely believe I'm posting this...........
> 
> *slight SHIELD spoiler if you're not up-to-date*

"Are we really doing this?" Steve barely held himself back from actual face palming. He wasn't up for being lectured, really, was the only reason he held back, because really, the urge was so strong.

"Doing what?" Danny feigned innocence. He _was_ feigning, right?

"You know, thethingwiththecollarandthebeingmysterious." Steve said it really fast, because then maybe it wouldn't be so ridiculous that really, they were doing this.

Danny just smirked.

OK.

Alright, OK. So maybe they really were doing this.

Thing was, he actually was finding himself turned on by this. Which was frustrating on 14 different levels, not the least of which was that he didn't actually _like_ the show. Well. It drove him crazy, but not in a hot-I'm-crazy kind of way, just the average, run of the mill, this-is-so-not-realistic kind of way. Danny insisted that despite that, Steve actually did enjoy the show, but Steve continued to assert that no, he'd rather watch re-runs of classic Who, because those at least were intentionally ridiculous.

But.

He had to admit. Danny doing the collar up thing was hot.

He shook himself back to the moment and prepared to steel himself for Danny's little plan. Because he wanted to reap the benefits tonight, and that wasn't going to happen if he grimaced, groaned, griped, or otherwise grumbled.

Danny was flouncing a bit more than was necessary. But he still looked sexy. He'd done his hair with some sort of product that made it not quite curly, but wavy. Wind tossed. Like maybe it would be if he left it alone and went surfing all day. Steve liked that. He wanted to run his fingers thru it. And it smelled, entrancingly, like coconut and a tiny bit of sunscreen. Steve tried not to think too much about why that was so utterly appealing.

He took a deep breath and tried to get in character. He could do this. He wasn't all that different from the character he was meant to be playing. Crack shot. Military veteran. Hopelessly devoted to the man standing next to him with the ruffled hair, snooty expression, and collar turned up against the evening chill. (OK, maybe that last part was the AC they'd cranked, but who was counting.)

"Can we not do this," he drawled, attempting irritation, but finding himself feeling mainly just overly fond and dangerously close to _squishy_.

"Do what?" Danny replied with that feigned innocence again.

Steve found himself inspired as he drew nearer. "You," he said, narrowing his eyes, looking intently into Danny's, "being all mysterious with your cheekbones," he fisted Danny's lapels, "and your collar turned up," and pulled him in, against his chest.

Danny sputtered. And then smiled. That huge, delighted grin that never failed to send Steve's heart a fluttering.

"Just once," Steve continued, attempting to stay in character, "can we behave like rational human beings?"

Danny kissed him.

"How is that rational?" Steve queried, in a tone not wholly unlike his character.

"I love you," Danny replied, still grinning from ear to ear, and kissed him again.

Steve pulled Danny in closer, and held him tightly.

"Next time, we do _my_ favorite show, OK?"

"OK, but do I get the mechanical hand?" Danny asked.

Steve laughed and kissed him. "Whatever you like, Agent Williams."


	2. Agents of Five-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Steve thinks because Danny always wears ties, and Phil Coulson always wears ties, Danny should be Phil. Danny's not objecting, because Steve has a huge crush on the SHIELD Agent....

"It's totally ridiculous."

"Seriously? How is it any more ridiculous than a detective who tastes things? I mean, really, if we did that, we'd be dead."

Danny had to admit Steve had a point.

But still. Those planes. If they were crazy Super Boats, he'd be willing to bet Steve would be less able to ignore the unreality of it all. 

He was fairly certain that the draw was less based in factual realism and more based on the bizarre attraction Steve seemed to have developed toward the, admittedly awesome, Agent Coulson. I mean, even Danny, who typically went for the tall, dark, and handsome action hero type—like Captain America, for example, in case you were asking—had to admit being drawn to the strong, compassionate, steadfast Phil Coulson. Who wouldn't be attracted to such certain, solid, unwavering commitment, he asked....

"Danno?" He heard, while fingers snapped in his face. "You still with me?"

He shook himself. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Danny replied, eyes still glazed with thoughts of the, OK, dreamy, SHIELD Agent.

But it was Steve's fantasy this time, not his. He could do this, he told himself. After all, Steve had gamely donned the fuzzy sweater and humored Danny's obsession with a certain military doctor.

"I was asking if you had any plain white shirts," Steve said, in a manner that was... was that a bit... testy?

"Check in the back, behind the winter coats," Danny suggested, trying really hard to keep the smugness out of his voice. Steve had given Danny a hard time for his... particularness... when dressing him for  _his_  fantasy role. It was fun to see the tables turned.

He evidently found one that made him happy, as Danny found himself being handed a shirt, tie, and his sport coat.

Steve was practically humming with excitement as he shoved Danny towards the bed to start changing.

"And just who are _you_ supposed to be, in this little fantasy of yours?" Danny asked, as he tried not to fumble over the buttons of the too-stiff from lack of use white dress shirt.

"Who am I supposed to be?" Steve echoed.

"Yes, genius," Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not like there's an obvious part for you."

"Oh, I'm me!" Steve smirked, leaning back on the bed, running a hand down over his usual cargos and tight fitting tee.

"You're you." Danny stopped fussing with his buttons and turned to face Steve. "Just. You."

"What d'you mean 'just' me?" Steve looked hurt.

"Oh, no, don't give me those puppy dog eyes," Danny groused. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought the point of this was to play parts," he explained, maybe just a little like he was talking to a five year old. "Not to 'just' be ourselves."

"The _point_ of this," Steve intoned, leaning in towards Danny, "is that you'd be hot as a SHIELD Agent."

"Of course I would," Danny replied smugly. "But how do you just get to be yourself?" He was trying really hard not to pout. "It's not fair."

"Hmmmmm." Steve said, thoughtfully. "How about...." He seemed to have a sudden spark of inspiration. The grin that spread across his face was bordering on indecent.

"I like it!" Danny laughed. "OK. You can be you.... And next time...." He trailed off.

"Don't you want tho know what I was going to say?" Steve asked, puzzled.

"Naw," Danny replied, and it was his turn to smile indecently. "I know  _that_ face. That's your Really Hot Idea face. All I need to know." 


	3. Where Steve is Captain Kirk. (And Danno is McCoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Danny learns Steve's done this before, and also maybe that they're really kinda a lot like Kirk and McCoy......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was writing chapter two while watching SHIELD and re-re-reading one of my most favorite AOS Trek fics ever and kept thinking Steve had similarities to Kirk.... And I wanted a third part, so this happened....

"How long have you had this?" Danny was holding the gold colored shirt, that looked like it had been made by hand, with incredible detail.

Steve smiled wistfully. "Oh, quite some time....."

There was a hint of sadness to his tone, Danny noted, so he switched gears preventatively. "Yeah, I'm not sure it's going to still fit, babe."

"Oh," said Steve, with a good dose of heat. "It'll fit."

Danny blushed in anticipation, and turned to the other shirt. Made with considerably less skill, it was clearly medical blue, and Danny was afraid it would be a bit loose on him, but at the look of excitement on Steve's face decided it didn't matter.

Trying not to think too hard about where the second shirt had come from, and especially not who else might have made use of it in the past (it wasn't the first time Danny had wondered just how much of a slut Steve had been in his SEAL school days), Danny realized his being McCoy was maybe a bit too realistic.

"Isn't this a bit too close to realism?" Danny asked, as he took his shirt off.

Steve was distracted by the sight of Danny's bare chest and took a moment before he could respond. Danny laughed, always slightly amused when it was _his_ body that entranced Steve, the man with the phenomenal physique.

"Sorry, Danno, you were saying?"

"I was just pointing out, you goof, that you being Kirk and me being McCoy is a bit... fitting," he replied, tone all affection, and not as much teasing as he'd intended.

"How so?" Steve asked, still distracted by Danny's chest.

Danny pulled the blue shirt on, and turned to rub Steve's shoulders. "Because, babe," he smiled softly, "Kirk is always running off, throwing himself recklessly into danger," Steve laughed. "And McCoy is always the voice of reason," Steve laughed again.

"Or," Steve began, rubbing his hands up and down Danny's blue clad arms, "McCoy is a grump, who yells at Kirk, always complaining," Danny rolled his eyes. "But he always patches Kirk up. He always saves him." Danny smiled.

"See, you're a big goof," Danny sighed, as Steve leaned in and kissed him, sweetly, tenderly, thankfully.


End file.
